Bite
Bite is a former -type move introduced in Generation I. With the introduction of and -type Pokémon and moves, it was converted to a -type move starting in Generation II. Effect In Battle The foe is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch. Contests Badly startles those that have made appeals. Super Contests A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. Learnset Name / / / / / Charmander Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Squirtle Level 22 Level 22 Level 18 Level 18 Level 18 Wartortle Level 24 Level 24 Level 19 Level 19 Level 19 Rattata Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Ekans Level 17 Level 17 Level 15 Level 13 Level 13 Nidoran♀ Level 29 Level 30 Level 30 Level 20 Level 20 Nidorina Level 32 Level 36 Level 36 Level 22 Level 22 Zubat Level 15 Level 15 Level 12 Level 16 Level 16 Meowth Level 12 Level 12 Level 11 Level 11 Level 10 Growlithe Start Start Start Start Start Kangaskhan Level 26 Level 26 Level 13 Level 7 Level 7 Gyarados Level 20 Level 20 Level 20 Level 20 Level 20 Eevee Level 37 Level 37 Level 30 Level 30 Level 30 Vaporeon Level 40 Level 30 Level 30 Level 30 Level 30 Flareon Level 40 Level 30 Level 30 Level 30 Level 30 Omanyte Level 13 Level 13 Aerodactyl Level 38 Level 38 Level 15 Level 15 Level 15 Totodile Level 20 Level 20 Level 20 Croconaw Level 21 Level 21 Level 21 Dunsparce Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Snubbull Level 13 Level 13 Level 13 Sneasel Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Swinub Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Houndour Level 20 Level 25 Level 25 Houndoom Level 27 Level 27 Stantler Egg move Egg Move Egg Move Raikou Start Start Start Entei Start Start Start Suicune Start Start Start Larvitar Start Start Start Poochyena Level 13 Level 13 Mawile Level 11 Level 11 Electrike Level 33 Level 33 Manectric Level 39 Level 39 Carvanha Start Start Trapinch Start Start Seviper Level 10 Level 10 Absol Level 21 Level 21 Snorunt Level 10 Level 10 Huntail Level 8 Level 8 Bagon Level 5 Level 5 As an egg move * Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard: *# Wait for a male Squirtle, Wartortle, Ekans, Nidoran♀, Kangaskhan, Totodile, Croconaw, Seviper or Bagon to learn the move, and breed with a female Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard. *# Evolve a male Magikarp at level 20; breed resulting Gyarados with Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard. *# Breed female Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard with a male Larvitar/Pupitar/Tyranitar who still knows the move. * Rattata/Raticate: *# Wait for male Ekans, Nidoran♀, Meowth, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Snubbull, Houndour, Poochyena, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper or Absol to learn the move in any version, and breed with female Rattata/Raticate. *# Breed female Rattata/Raticate with a male Growlithe/Arcanine who still knows the move. * Dunsparce: *# Wait for male Ekans, Nidoran♀, Meowth, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Snubbull, Houndour, Poochyena, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper or Absol to learn the move in any version, and breed with female Dunsparce. *# Breed female Dunsparce with a male Growlithe/Arcanine who still knows the move. * Sneasel: *# Wait for male Ekans, Nidoran♀, Meowth, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Snubbull, Houndour, Poochyena, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper or Absol to learn the move in any version, and breed with female Sneasel. *# Breed female Sneasel with a male Growlithe/Arcanine who still knows the move. * Swinub/Piloswine: *# Wait for male Ekans, Nidoran♀, Meowth, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Snubbull, Houndour, Poochyena, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper or Absol to learn the move in any version, and breed with female Swinub/Piloswine. *# Breed female Swinub/Piloswine with a male Growlithe/Arcanine who still knows the move. * Stantler: *# Wait for male Ekans, Nidoran♀, Meowth, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Snubbull, Houndour, Poochyena, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper or Absol to learn the move in any version, and breed with female Stantler. *# Breed female Stantler with a male Growlithe/Arcanine who still knows the move. Gallery Samantha Mawile Bite.png Blue Squirtle Bite PO.png Alexa Noivern Bite.png Sunglasses Sandile Bite.png Gary Blastoise Bite.png Cassidy Granbull Bite.png Officer Jenny Growlithe Bite.png Princess Allie Furfrou Bite.png Crasher Wake Gyarados Bite.png Category:Normal-type moves